


Heart On The Floor

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: All My Heart [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Hermaphroditic Trolls, M/M, Sexual Content, a lot of plot with a bit of porn, and they find pleasure in each other, bascially, i used my own headcannon for karkat's anatomy, john and karkat are at an all time low, johnkat - Freeform, karkat has a filthy mouth again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was at an all time low the night you walked in. I didn't know why you were alone but you weren't leaving that way. I don't wanna leave this bar until I get your number. And if I'm being honest, I can't wait to get you home. I won't drop your heart on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I hath returned with more plot filled smut. Why? cause I heard the song and it inspired me.
> 
> Warnings: Male/Male. They're older. A lot older. Troll/Human universe. No game. Bit of angst. Maybe some OOCness. Oh and sex. You know, the good troll kind.
> 
> Disclaimer: Well ya know I don't own them. And I worked my own headcannon in for troll anatomy so don't come bitching to me about how it's wrong or whatever. My story, my way. Don't like that? Get the fuck out thank you very much.
> 
> The song belongs to The Summer Set. Heart On The Floor. Listen to it. It's freaking perfect with this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

The constant thumping didn't bother my already thumping head too much. Really, I was used to it at that point. I was settled on a bar stool, far enough away from the chaos of the dance floor that my slight headache wasn't bothered from the music. The whiskey was starting to numb my head anyway. Speaking of whiskey, I raised my glass and downed the rest of the burning liquid before placing it back down on the small round coaster. I was dressed too nicely for the bar but I didn't care.

"Another?" The sweet, jade eyed bartender asked with a sympathetic smile, her thin hip resting on the edge of the counter as she wiggled the whiskey bottle between her fingers.

My vibrantly blue hues met hers, giving her a smile in returned as I pushed my glass towards her. "If you could be so kind."

"Rough day?" She asked softly, twirling the bottle in her hand for a few seconds before popping the top and filling my glass.

"Oh, you know, same old same old." I waved a hand at her while bringing the glass closer with the other.

She rolled her eyes, dropping the bottle onto the counter as she leaned closer to me. "Come on now, John. Tell Lil sis what's wrong."

I met the elegantly green eyes of my sister before glancing away to the full glass before me. "Why do you assume something is wrong?"

"Well, One, you hardly come here unless something _is_ wrong. And two, that's your fourth glass." Jade crossed her arms over her chest, pinning me with a stern look. The same look our mother used to give me. Ah, she really did grow up to look a lot like mom.

"I can't just visit my little sister at work?" I asked, straightening up under her gaze.

She snorted softly and I knew she was tapping her foot from behind the bar. "You could, but you _don't_ John. What did Dave do this time?"

I crinkled my nose at her question, grabbed my drink and downed it in one swallow. "What makes you think _he_ did anything?" I grumbled as I dropped the glass back to the counter.

"When isn't your bad mood about Dave? Do I need to call Rose?"

I hissed softly and leaned back from the bar, raising my arms above my head to stretch slightly. "No. Please no." I let out a yawn before settling back against the bar, my arms crossed as I eyed my still staring sister.

"John."

"Fuck, okay." I grumbled softly, glancing away from her to the dance floor. "I've been kicked out for the night. He has another _date_ with Terezi."

Jade laughed softly. "Really John? Really? You're sulking about that?"

"I have stuff to do!"

The grin on her face didn't make me feel any better but she reached across the bar and patted my hair softly. "You sure that's all? It's been months, John. I love you, but you _really_ need to let it go."

I grumbled to myself, lowering my head because I knew she was right. It had been months and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about my best friend dating some troll girl. I just didn't expect him to move on so quickly even though she was really pretty. I mean, I hadn't moved on. Sure, we decided to remain friends and be best bros for life but it wasn't that easy for me. Apparently it was for Dave, however.

"Don't be mad at him." Jade reminded me, giving my thick black hair a good ruffle before retreating her hand. "Dave loves you. The break up _was_ mutual after all."

I bit my lower lip rather hard, keeping myself from telling my sister the truth. Mutual my ass. I only agreed to it because I didn't want to lose my best friend. But she was right and I knew she was right. I had to let it go. Six months and twenty-three days was a long time to sulk about a break up. "Yea, You're right."

Jade flashed me a smile before refilling my glass once more. "You staying with Jake tonight then?"

"Can't. Dirk's there." I shrugged.

She hummed softly. "You can stay with me."

"Thanks, sis." I offered her a relieved smile that she returned.

Jade gave me a wink before turning back to the selection of alcohol. "Well, give me a few hours or you could go now."

"I'll wait." She gave me a smile before twisting around to help another customer down the bar. I let out a soft sigh and crumpled in my seat slightly. My elbows rested on the bar and I leaned down so my chin could rest on my folded arms. The glass filled with ice and brown liquid was at eye level and I just stared at it.

Dave was my best friend. Had been since we were just becoming teenagers. It was only a year ago when we became more than that at his request. I didn't realize till then how I felt about my best friend. It was a whirlwind of emotions that ended with the both of us agreeing we worked better as friends. But, I didn't feel that way at the time. I was in love with him. Still was. Probably always would be. It took me a while to agree we were better as friends. After all, what we had was more important than anything else. Our friendship was eternal. I didn't want to fuck that up and I knew he didn't either.

My eyes raised slightly and from my peripheral I noticed someone sit down in the stool right next to my left. Jade reappeared with a kind smile, took the soothing troll's order and returned with a glass of red wine. Which took me by slight surprise. Sharpened yellow nails wrapped around the stem of the glass before it was removed from my line of vision. I sat up straight, letting my folded arms remain resting on the bar as I glanced at the male beside me from the corner of my eye.

He was shorter, that much was obvious, with a head of fluffy thick looking black hair that framed his rounded face and rather adorable button nose. Settled in that soft looking hair were two rather short and rounded horns, the scale of orange to yellow I was used to seeing. His skin was the same light grey of every other troll I had seen, much lighter than my own natural tan, though most of his skin was hidden from his outfit. His plump lips curled back over perfectly white teeth and fangs as he raised his glass and took a sip of wine. His eyes were a deep red, outlined in yellow and there was a light dusting of freckles over his nose and cheek bones. Thick dark eyelashes brushed against those cheek bones as he closed his eyes, savoring the taste of the wine before placing his glass back down. He wore a black button up shirt that fit his form rather well with matching black jeans.

He was gorgeous. Flat out fucking gorgeous. And maybe it was the whiskey in my system but I really needed to know his name. I glanced up to his eyes and found he was glancing at me as well. I was struck frozen for a moment at the swirl of torment in those vibrant eyes. And then he glanced away and I was released. I let out a soft breath as my fingers wrapped around my whiskey glass. I raised it to my lips, downing the glass before setting it back down. Maybe I wanted to know more than just his name.

"I'm John." I spoke softly, knowing he could hear me as I sat up straighter and turned slightly toward him. "What's your name?"

Those vibrant eyes met mine, a dark eyebrow raised as he looked me over. "What do you care?"

I shrugged slightly, offering him a soft smile. "Peg me curious."

Those eyes narrowed slightly, that adorable button nose crinkled ever so slightly and he glanced away, back to his wine glass. "Karkat."

I perked an eyebrow, shifting to rest an elbow on the bar to allow my fist to press against my neck in a relaxed manner, facing him. "Now that's an interesting name." He hummed, raising the glass to his lips for another sip. He didn't seem disturbed with my presence so I continued on. After all, he had sat next to me even though there were plenty of other places to sit at the bar. "Are you here alone?"

A pink tongue slipped from his lips, lapping at the wine left on his bottom lip as he placed his glass back down. I wondered if he knew how attractive he was. I wondered if he knew I was highly aware of how attractive he was. With the way his eyes gazed over me, I had a feeling he was aware I was aware. "Unfortunately ." He spoke softly, his slightly deep voice rather soothing. "You?" He asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Always." I said with a soft smile.

Those intense eyes gave me a good once over before he shifted, tucking his legs under the stool as he took another sip of wine. "Well, aren't we fucking wonderful." He snarled slightly, taking a rather nice gulp from his wine.

I laughed softly, letting my hand fall to my lap as I shifted to face him a little more. "We're alive; there's that."

He grunted softly, rolling his eyes as he placed his now half empty glass back down. "If that's what you fucking call it."

I hummed, tilting my head at him slightly. "Well, Karkat, do tell me about yourself."

Those eyes were on me once again and I took notice at the slight darkness under them; unable to tell if it was natural or some form of make-up. I assumed it was the first. He looked tired. Very tired. His lovely lips were curled back into a slight scowl and for a moment, I was worried I had bothered him. But after a few seconds of searching my eyes, the little troll glanced away to his glass and the scowl had shifted into the faintest of smirks. "What do you want to know, John?"

I bit my lip at the way he said my name. "What do you do?"

Karkat was silent for a moment, taking his time to sip his wine. He eyed the glass as he twirled it in front of his face before placing it back down. "I'm a marriage counselor."

I blinked in slight surprise at his words. "Really? How old are you?"

One shoulder jerked in a slight shrug. "Twenty-four by human standards."

I smiled softly. "You're the same age as me." I pointed out, letting my chin rest in my hand, my full attention on the rather adorable troll beside me. "So, A marriage counselor, huh? What made you want to do that?"

"It's something I've always been interested in." He spoke softly, his eyes locked on his wine glass. "Romance is something I've always been good at and I figured I could make a career out of telling people how they're fucking up their relationships. I learned early on in life that not everyone has the same romantic common sense that I do."

I noticed that even though a few curse words slipped into his normal conversation, they were never bitter. Just normal words like everything else he spoke. I figured it was just how he talked and in a way, I was starting to like it. "Well, taking that skill and using it to help people is admirable."

He snorted softly. "I don't fucking help people. By the time they come to me, it's already far too late. It may be my damn job but it's a pointless one." His eyes narrowed as he shifted to glance at me, his lips curling over his fangs slightly and I found my eyes drawn to those sharp points. I'd never been with a Troll. "Humans are idiots. You really are. You go back and forth, hurting each other until the other finally decides to get up and leave. I don't understand why anyone would get fucking married."

I raised an eyebrow at him, tilting my head slightly. "Are Trolls that different?"

"Quite."

"Well, I know the whole quadrant thing but, you still love, don't you?" I asked, truly curious. I only knew what I learned in school and what I knew from a few of my Troll friends. They were complicated creatures really but I knew humans were just as complicated to them.

"Of course we fucking do. We just do it differently." Karkat hissed softly, snatching up his glass to take a gulp.

I swallowed hard, afraid I might have pushed a button I shouldn't have. So I back peddled. "I don't know much about love really." I told him with a shrug and a soft smile. "I spend most of my time in front of a computer with a bunch of numbers running in my head."

Glass clinked against the wooden counter as Karkat sat his wine glass down a little roughly. "What do you do?" He asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Accountant. And yes, it's as boring as it sounds."

Karkat stared at me for a moment before his lips parted to let out a soft laugh. Music to my ears. "Yea, that certainly sounds fucking thrilling as hell." He snorted softly, the faintest smile on his lips as he gazed at me. Whatever mood he had been in was being pushed away and could see amusement replacing the torment in his eyes.

I couldn't help but grin at the troll as I shrugged. "It pays the bills and I'm good at it. It's not a hobby, just a job."

"I can't even imagine what a boring old accountant would do for fun." Karkat said with a faint snicker, taking another sip from his wine.

"You might be surprised." I let my voice drop slightly and I noticed how his eyes widened a fraction at the intention behind my words. Flirting was not in my list of skills. But I was a little tipsy and some liquid courage did wonders for me. Course, that didn't mean I was good at flirting or anything. But I could tell with the way Karkat was looking me over, he got my intention.

"Okay then, John." Karkat twisted slightly on his stool, angling his body toward me as he dangled his glass from his claws. "S _urprise me_." And I nearly choked on my own spit at the way those words came out of his mouth but I fully intended to do just that.

* * *

Truth be told, surprising Karkat was more of a challenge then I thought possible. He didn't seem like the type who was surprised by much but he was intrigued when I told him about my movie obsession. I was surprised to learn he was about as much of a movie buff as I was. Though, the genre differed. Where I loved action, he loved romantic comedies. But we agreed that a little romance in an action movie was worth it and a little action in a romance movie was necessary. I managed to go off on one of my rants about Con-Air and Karkat just sat there, actually listening to me. Not judging, not teasing, just listened. Which was completely different from what I was used to. Though, when I was done, he did flat-out say Con-Air was, in his opinion, "the worst fucking piece of cinematic trash ever in existence". But he had listened to me. And that was all that mattered to me.

By the time Karkat was finishing up his second glass of wine, I had learned a few things about him. He cursed like a sailor though it was part of his natural speaking pattern and was never filled with vile. He was a true romantic which was why he loved romantic movies and books so much. He read just about as much as he watched movies. He had a preference for Human romance movies over Troll romance for the simple fact that he didn't completely understand human romance so it intrigued him. His favorite color was blue; he loved anything spicy; he preferred the taste of wine to anything else alcoholic; he grew up in Tetelaria but moved here to New York when he graduated high school; he had an older brother, Kankri, who he apparently couldn't stand even though they loved each other to death; his best friend Gamzee had an anger problem that only Karkat could sooth unless the guy was on his meds; and he had a pet cat named Cancer that he had found as a stray kitten.

But there was so much more to Karkat then the things he told me. I took notice to the way his eyes glowed when he spoke about something that really meant a lot to him, like Kankri, Gamzee and Cancer. Or the way his plump lips curled over his fangs when he seemed to let his thoughts drift into an area he didn't like. His smile was rare and sometimes, it was hard to even see but if I looked hard enough, looked close enough and really paid attention, I could see it. And it was lovely. His adorable button nose would crinkle slightly, his eyes would narrow a bit and the corner of his lips would turn up just a little. And I took pride in getting him to do that.

I knew there was still so much more to learn about the troll, but it was a start. A start that I didn't want to ever finish. I wanted to keep learning about him. Keep talking to him and get to know him. I was no longer interested in just taking him home, though that idea was still in the back of my mind, I was hoping to get a date out of it. Maybe more. Who knew really. I was hoping that the troll felt the same way. After all, he had stuck around for over and hour and let me talk his ear off. Though, once I got him going, Karkat certainly could talk my ear off too. And I was more than okay with that.

Karkat Vantas was different from anyone else I had ever met. I knew that the moment he sat down. The torment I had first seen in those eyes had retracted since we started talking but I knew it was still there and I was curious as to why. I wanted to ask. I wanted to pry. But I feared upsetting him. Both of our moods had lifted since he arrived and I refused to fuck that up. Even though my track record proved I had a way of fucking things up just a bit.

"That might be why I like them so much. They're not realistic in any fucking manner. I mean, what kind of incompetent shitsmoking woman takes back a man who completely screwed her over? But it's considered "romantic"." Karkat rolled his eyes as he downed the rest of his wine glass, his posture a little more relaxed than when he first arrived. "That's not romantic. It's just stupid."

I chuckled softly at his words, nodding in agreement. "Love makes people stupid sometimes."

"More like all damn the time." His lips twitched into the soft smile and I felt my chest fill with warmth at it. Oh yea, I was getting it for the troll.

I smiled at him, twisting slightly to wave down my sister at the other end of the bar. "That's the point in love though, isn't it?" Once I had her attention, I motioned to Karkat's empty glass and mine before turning back toward him. We were angled toward one another, our bent knees nearly touching while his crossed arms rested on the edge of the bar. "It makes you do stupid things. Things you wouldn't have done before because now, there's someone else who is more important than yourself."

Karkat snorted softly, glancing at me with amusement in his crimson gaze. "I thought you said you didn't know much about love."

I felt my smile grow, letting my slightly bucked teeth peek out from my lips. "I don't. But, I've been in love once, or so I think, and I know I did things I didn't think I'd ever do."

"You think you were in love? Pretty sure that's something you'd fucking know."

I shrugged. "I thought I knew at the time. But I don't really know anymore." It was the truth. I knew I loved Dave. But the type of love we were speaking about was completely different. And I was beginning to think, that at some point, Dave and I had both confused our love for something that it wasn't. "What about you Karkat? Ever been in love?"

I saw him visibly tense and I immediately knew that was the wrong question to ask. But it was out there now and there was nothing I could do about it. Claws scrapped against the polished wooden counter before Karkat's hands fell in his lap. "I have." Was his answer before he was suddenly on his feet. Panic set in but the warm hand he paced on my shoulder calmed my nerves slightly. His eyes were still filled with amusement and I relaxed under his touch. "I'll be back in a minute. Nature calls." And with that, he slipped away, through the small crowd and toward the bathrooms in the back.

"Quite the catch there." I spun around on the stool, glancing up at my sister as she refilled Karkat's glass and placed a glass of water in front of me. Ever the good sister, looking after me. Water was a good idea for me at the moment. I was tipsy but any more and I'd be borderline drunk and I didn't want that. Not with Karkat around. He was holding his wine rather well.

"Isn't he?" I grinned up at her, taking a good gulp of water.

Jade just smiled at me, her emerald eyes sparkling behind her glasses as she replaced the wine bottle before turning back to me. "He comes in here quite often. Usually with someone. It's the first time I've seen him alone in a while." She told me, her expression softening as she leaned against the counter.

I hummed softly, placing my glass back down. "He's pretty interesting."

Jade stuck me with a look I was all too familiar with. "Be careful, okay?"

I let out a soft sigh. "And why should I do that?"

"Out the many times I've seen him, he's been with a different guy every time. Always a troll, however." She said with a soft shrug. "I'm not saying he's a bad guy or anything, I don't know him. I'm just telling you to be careful."

"Yes, mother." I grumbled.

Jade let out a laugh and smacked my shoulder. "Shut up. I'm just trying to look after you, you dork."

I waved a hand at her. "Yea, yea. I know, thanks."

She giggled before glancing over my shoulder and a smile came to her lips. "Well, if you _don't_ need to stay with me tonight, I understand." She gave me a wink and then she left down the bar to help another customer.

I twisted to the side, glancing over my shoulder to see Karkat returning through the crowd. I felt my heart thump in my chest but it immediately sunk at the look on his face. His eyes were narrowed, his lips formed a tight line and his fits were tight at his sides. He was angry. Really angry. I sat up straight and twisted towards him as he returned. He said nothing as he sat back down, tucking a hand between his legs as he grabbed his wine glass and took a rather large gulp.

"Um, everything okay?" I asked softly, tilting my head at him as I leaned a little closer.

"Apeshitting batshit peachy." He hissed as he placed the glass back down, his fingers so tight around the stem that I could see his claws digging into his own skin.

I inhaled deeply, shifting towards him as I placed my palm against his lower back. He stiffened slightly under the touch but he didn't brush it away. His eyes remained glued on his wine glass as his body seemed to tuck into itself. "Karkat." I spoke softly, leaning close to his face so only he could hear me. "What's wrong? What happened?"

His eyes narrowed slightly as his thumb brushed over the lip of the glass. "How drunk are you?" He asked softly, his lips hardly moving.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at his words in confusion. "Not very much. A little tipsy. I did have five glasses of whiskey but I handle my liquor pretty well. Why do you ask?"

"Are you fully aware of what you are doing?" That time, the curse word did have a little bite behind it and it took me by surprise.

"Yes, Karkat, I am." I leaned a little closer to him, trying to catch his eyes though he was looking everywhere but at me. "Please, tell me, what's wrong?"

He lowered his head slightly, his brow furrowing as he practically glared at his glass. "I've been hurt before. Really fucking hurt. Had my heart ripped out and thrown across the room to be stomped on my strangers." He spoke fast, his words soft but I heard him clear enough. The look on his face about broke my heart. "It was enough to know I can't take more." He bit into his lower lip, fangs sinking in for a moment before he released the plump flesh. "So, I need to know right now." Those intense crimson eyes were on mine and the swirl of emotion within them about took my breath away. "Though you are perhaps the dorkest fucklicking man I have ever met and you obviously know nothing about what you're doing, are you serious? Are your intentions serious? Because I don't have the time or the emotions left to deal with you if you're not." His eyes narrowed as he peered into mine, his face leaned a little closer. "Can I trust you?"

My breath caught in my throat. He was serious. Really serious. He certainly didn't play around and that was a good thing. I didn't want to play. I wanted to know him, to touch him, to be with him, to make him smile... To make him mine. It was a rash and bold decision but it was made and there was no turning back.

"Yes." I answered softly, pressing my palm into his lower back to rub soft small circles. "You can trust me, Karkat. Sure, I don't know what I'm doing. I've never been with a Troll before, so I can't promise I won't hurt you on accident. but I can promise I will never purposely hurt you. I'm... not that kind of guy. I know my word doesn't mean much considering you hardly know me, but I am a man of my word. And I..." I bit my lower lip. "I like you. I want to get to know you more. To learn everything there is about you. Anything to get that look off your face."

Intense crimson searched my eyes for a moment before he leaned forward, closing the distance between us to press soft lips against mine. My heart about stopped at the contact but he pulled away before I had a chance to return the soft kiss. "You did love him." Karkat spoke softly, glancing away from my lips to my eyes. "It's why I sat next to you. I knew that look. I see it when I look in the mirror."

My hand slipped up his back, sliding into soft locks of raven hair at the back of his neck before it pulled forward to cup his cheek, brushing over the soft grey skin. "Maybe. But I have a lot to learn."

"We both do." He pointed out, leaning into my touch ever so slightly. "Never been with a human." He shrugged slightly before pulling away from my touch, leaving my bubble to take a sip from his wine. I let my hand trail back down his back and rest right where his back curved. He didn't seem to mind the touch. He did just... kiss me after all. I swallowed hard, biting lip as I felt heat fill my slightly tanned cheeks. "So, what did he do?" He asked casually, the anger gone from his posture as he sipped his wine and glanced at me with eyes I couldn't read.

My head spun slightly, still trying to catch up with the events of the past few minutes. Pretty sure Karkat just agreed to making this thing real. Maybe. I still wasn't sure. But I felt calm and relaxed now that he seemed okay so I didn't think it would hurt to answer him. "He was my best friend. Well, still is." He watched me with curious eyes so I continued. "I never had any special feelings for him until he brought it up. I wanted to make him happy so we dated for a while. It was nice really. Nothing changed much other than the physical aspect. That was a whole new experience for the both of us. We only dated a few months before Dave decided we were better off as friends."

"He decided that?" Karkat questions, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "Not you? Or the both of you?"

"I know it was the right decision now but back then... I went along with it because our friendship was more important."

"But he hurt you." It was a statement more than a question. He shifted towards me at his words, giving me more of his attention.

"Yes, he did. I know he didn't mean to, but he did." I let out a soft sigh and ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it slightly. "It's been really hard since we live together. He started dating and I felt... I don't know, out of it. He didn't want us to be uncomfortable around each other and we're not. It was just hard at first. I'm used to it now. Our friendship means more than anything to me. I'd rather keep him as my best bro then lose him completely."

I glanced up, snapping out of my thoughts when his warm hand wrapped around my free hand that rested on the bar. Grey fingers wrapped around mine while his thumb brushed over the back of my hand. His eyes were still on his glass but the touch was comforting. "You're a better man than me." He spoke softly.

I tilted my head slightly and leaned closer to him, letting my hand slip over his back to rest on his hip. "Your turn."

"Similar story actually. Sollux and I were friends first. Close friends." He began, his eyes narrowed on his wine glass though he didn't seem to want to move to drink any of it. "He brought it up. I was stupid enough to agree. We dated for about a year. I fell for him. I thought he fell for me. One day he just ended it. I was blindsided. I found out a week later he had met someone else. I don't remember her name. I did everything I could in that relationship. I worked hard to make him happy. I put my best into it and he did that to me. I haven't forgiven him and I never will. I haven't spoken to him since."

I swallowed hard. "Yea, that's, a lot worse than what happened to me." I rubbed over his hip gently and smiled faintly when his eyes met mine. "I am sorry that happened to you. His loss though." I offered with a smile.

Karkat searched my eyes, dipped down to look at my smile before he rolled his eyes and removed his hand from between his legs to grasp his glass. "His loss, huh? You know you're a huge rainbow probing dork, don't you?" He teased faintly, his eyes lit with amusement and that lovely little smile on his lips as he took a sip from his glass.

I stuck my tongue out at him, a grin tugging at my lips. "Yes, I am highly aware. But you seem to like it."

He licked his lips, my eyes following that plump pink tongue as it trailed along his lower lip. "I hate to admit I do."

"You're cute." I mumbled as I leaned closer to him, nuzzling my nose into his hair and took in his rather intoxicating scent. "Really cute."

Karkat hummed softly, not moving from my touch though his fingers squeezed mine a little tighter. "And you're bold."

"You gave me an open invitation. I took it. Correct me if I'm wrong." I mumbled against his soft hair that smelled like apples.

"You're not wrong." He replied, downing the rest of his wine. "You don't like to waste time, do you?"

"I blame the whiskey." I admitted softly. "I'm not bold at all."

He released a soft snicker, releasing my hand to reach down under the bar and grip my thigh. He pulled back slightly, meeting my eyes for a moment before he pressed forward, sliding his cheek along mine till his lips were at my ear. "Yea, that sounds about right. You're cute though, Egbert. I'll give you that."

"Cute enough to take me home with you?" The words were out of my mouth before I could even think them. I blamed the whiskey and his scent and his warm breath in my ear and his hand on my thigh and holy fuck he was doing it on purpose.

"Maybe." He murmured against my ear, giving my thigh a squeeze before he pulled away from me. I wanted to whine at the lack of contact but he was on his feet, smoothing out his shirt before holding his hand out to me. "Come on, dork."

I glanced at his hand before meeting his eyes and taking his offered hand. I slipped off the stool to my feet, grasping his warm hand in my own as I dug into my back pocket for my wallet. Jade choose at that exact moment to appear, a sly grin on her face as she glanced between us. She's already been introduced to Karkat as my sister and that alone was embarrassing enough. But the knowingly look she threw between us was enough to make my heart sink.

"I got it." She said with a soft smile, taking our empty glasses away. "I'll see you later, John." She gave me a wink and then she was gone, down the other end of the bar.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but those warm fingers around my own squeezed and then tugged till I had no choice but to follow. The short trip out into the slightly cool night air was a blur and I stumbled to a halt beside Karkat who waved down a cab. My head spun slightly, the alcohol catching up with me but the buzz was pleasant. Karkat mumbled to me softly before I was pushed into the cab. I settled down in the seat as he slipped in beside me, shutting the door as he mumbled off an address to the driver.

My eyes focused on him as he relaxed into the seat and I noticed how far apart we were. My brain decided that wasn't right and I pushed over to the middle, pressing my side against him as I buried my face in his neck. He released a faint sigh but didn't push me away as I nuzzled into him.

"You're an affectionate blithering drunk aren't you?" He grumbled with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm not drunk." I spoke rather clearly, proving my point.

"Of course you're not." He snorted softly, lifting a hand to bury in my hair and tug till my face was free from his neck. And then those lips were on mine and I was lost. Never in a million years would I have thought something like this would happen. But from the moment Karkat sat down beside me, it was exactly what I wanted. Why? My clouded mind wasn't a hundred percent sure but my body was sure enough. The feel of those soft lips pressed hard against my own was enough to urge me on. I pressed closer to his side, letting my hand rest on his thigh and gave it a squeeze. I felt his lips curl against mine, his fingers tightened in my hair and he pulled back slightly, those glowing eyes making my heart stop. "Calm your cute ass down. I'm not fucking you in the back of a cab."

I couldn't help but smile at the lust clouding his crimson eyes. "But you want to."

"That is beside the fucking point, you arrogant dork." He hissed softly, his lip curling up over his fangs.

My eyes focused on those sharp points, my tongue slipping out to run along my lower lip. Karkat's eyes followed the movement and he released another soft hiss before pressing forward, pinning my lips with his own. I relished in the feeling of his lips against mine and pressed back against his just as hard. I'd only ever kissed one other man in my whole life and it wasn't anything like this. Karkat was... different. So different.

The cab came to halt and Karkat pushed at my chest till I released him. He glanced around for a second, paid the cabbie and then he was out the door, pulling me with him. I stumbled out of the cab, perhaps a little more drunk than I had first thought. But I knew what I was doing. I was highly aware of the danger I was. Karkat was a troll. A troll and up until tonight, he was a complete stranger. A stranger my sister had warned me about. But I learned enough at the bar to know one thing. I wanted to make him mine.

"Goddamnit John, stand up straight." Karkat hissed, as he tugged me forward.

I straightened up as he told me to and I glanced around to see where we were. We were in a part of the city I had never been to. In fact, I wasn't sure where we were at all but the cab ride hadn't taken too long so it couldn't have been that far. The building Karkat dragged me into was tall and the inside was rather nice. I didn't have time to inspect it before I was shoved into an elevator. Karkat pressed some button but I didn't have time to notice when I shoved against the wall, his smaller form pinning mine and those lips on mine once again.

I was taken by slight surprise at his eagerness but I returned the kiss, parting my lips so his snake-like tongue could enter. I nearly moaned at the feeling of his tongue slipping in and out of my mouth, my hands tight on his hips as he ground against me. I could hardly think straight and the only thing I wanted to do was to keep doing that. To keep rubbing against him and not let him go.

I was breathless when the elevator dinged and Karkat pulled away. Karkat grabbed my blue tie and I had no choice but to follow him out of the elevator. He tugged me down the hallway and around a corner where he paused in front of a door with an odd symbol on it. He released my tie as he dug in his pants of his keys. I waisted no time in pressing against him from behind, burying my head in his neck while my arms slipped around his waist. I couldn't help myself. His body was warm as he leaned back against me, flicking through his keys till he found the right one. But I didn't give him the chance to even slide it into the door.

I pushed him forward with my hips against his ass, pining him to the door where he let out a gasp. " _Fuck_ , John." He purred softly, turning his head to glance back at me. My fingers pressing into his hips as I turning my head, planting kisses against his bare neck that made him pressed back against me. "Dammit, John, let me get in the door." Though his tone told me that wasn't entirely all he wanted.

My hips rolled forward on their own, my hard member pressing against the lovely little crease of his ass and the troll in my grasp released the strangest sound I have ever heard in my life. It was a mix between a moan and a growl. Whatever the hell it was, it went straight to my cock and I needed to hear more. Because there was one thing I noticed about Karkat since we left the cab. He was open. Completely open. His eyes were no longer hiding anything and with the way his body moved and reacted with mine, he certainly wasn't holding back. It was like, now that we were alone, completely alone, he was opening up to me.

"For fuck's sake, _John_ , let me in the damn door." His voice pitched a little higher than normal and I could have sworn he whined.

"I'm not stopping you." I mumbled against his neck, nipping at the grey skin that turned red at the slight abuse. I noticed that the flush of red ran up his neck, over his ears and covered his freckled cheeks.

His eyes were narrowed at me but the lust was clear in them. "You can fuck me like an animal all you want just let me open the damn door." The sound of his growled words went right to my cock and I rolled my hips forward into his once again. "Fucking hell." He hissed. "If you don't let me open this godforsaken door I'm going to bite off your dick."

"No you won't." I breathed into his ear and took pleasure in the way his body wiggled against mine. "You want this dick. You wouldn't bite it off." To emphasize my words, I ground my hips into his once again, pushing him against the door.

He released that _sound_ again and I found teasing him was really hurting both of us. Oh, and that I was drunk. I had to be. Because I wouldn't do such things under normal circumstances. Then again, Karkat wasn't normal. I couldn't even tell if I was doing things before of the whiskey or because Karkat just had that effect on me. I also found I didn't care. I just wanted him.

So, reluctantly, I pulled away from him so he could open the door. He wasted no time in shoving the key in the lock, twisted and pushed the door open. My tie was grabbed once again and I was nearly choked with the force he used to pull me through the door. The door slammed shut as I pressed against it, his toned body against mine and those lips devouring my own.

His hands were in my hair, tugging and massaging as his lips and tongue clashed with mine. My hands gripped his waist and I found pleasure in the way his hips pressed to mine, feeling something hard press against my cock. A shiver ran down my spine when I realized exactly what that was. I'd never seen one, but I knew. Troll anatomy was different from human but I'd gathered enough in my twenty-four years.

My hands slipped over his hips and over his rounded cheeks, getting a squeeze that made him moan from the back of his throat. His lips left mine and trailed down my chin and jaw before he pressed into my neck. "I didn't expect this from you." He mumbled against my skin softly, letting his hands slip from my hair and down my chest.

"Yea, I didn't either." I admitted softly, rubbing my hands back over to his hips and up his back. He was breathing heavily, like me, but he seemed to pause in what he was doing to my neck. My mind unfogged enough to realize that he had stopped and was just leaning against me, his hands pressed to my chest while his face pressed into my shoulder. I took a moment to catch my breath, letting my hands rub over his back. "What is it?" I asked softly once i found my voice.

"Do you even comprehend what you're doing?" He mumbled softly.

I glanced to the floor before glancing down at him, only able to see black hair with the way his face was pressed to my neck. "I'm highly aware of what I'm doing."

"Are you? Because I'm pretty fucking sure you're drunk."

"I decided I wanted you before I was drunk, Karkat."

The troll paused for a moment, his body going still before he pulled back, tilting his head ever so slightly to meet my eyes. "What?"

I bit my lower lip before sighing, deciding it was too late to turn back now. "You sat down next to me, Karkat. You made me take notice. And anyone with fucking eyes would notice how gorgeous you are. Why do you think I asked your name?"

Those eyes narrowed and he pushed away from me slightly. "You intended for this to happen?"

"What? No. I mean, well yea." I let out a soft sigh and lifted my hands to cup his face between them. "Karkat, you're over thinking this. I meant what I said at the bar, okay? If you'd rather not do this then we won't. I can live with that. But either way, I'll be here in the morning and I'll be here until you kick me out of your life."

Crimson eyes widened a fraction as his lips twisted to press into a tight line. "You better not run from me." The badly concealed fear in those eyes made my heart sink.

"I'm not going anywhere, Karkat." I stated firmly, rubbing my thumbs over his flushed cheeks before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm not going to hurt you." I mumbled against his lips, peering into those fragile eyes.

"Fuck." He hissed softly, slipping his hand down my chest to grasp my hand. "Come on." He spun around and tugged, forcing me to follow, not that I minded. I never took the time to take in his apartment before I was tugged into his bedroom. The door was kicked shut behind us and I was spun around till the back of knees connected with the edge of a bed. One push to my chest and I collapsed backwards on the bed.

I shifted up the bed, watching with slightly wide eyes as Karkat knelt on the bed before crawling up over me. It was one of the most erotic things I had ever seen. His eyes actually glowed in the darkness, the only light in the room that of the moonlight streaming in through dark curtains. Shivers ran over my skin at the sight and my hands found his hips as he straddled my stomach. Those eyes were vibrant and made the blood in my body rush even more down.

Karkat bent over me, running his hands up my stomach and chest as our lips met. Lips parted, tongues clashed and I didn't even notice when he ripped apart my light button up shirt. Warm hands roamed over my chest as he parted the shirt, feeling over skin and slight muscle under the white tank top I wore under my dress shirt before his hands moved up my neck and started to tug at my tie. That was gone in no time, thrown off to the side and he leaned up, urging me to follow him so he could push the shirt off my shoulders. I continued to ravish his lips as I tossed the shirt to the side before rubbing my hands up his hips, brushing over the hem of his shirt before I started to unbutton it.

Ever the impatient troll, Karkat growled against my lips and pull back to rip open his own shirt and toss it to the side. I raised an eyebrow but I didn't have a chance to admire his body before those lips were back on mine. My hands took that opportunity to roam his bare torso, feeling over soft skin and barely toned muscle. Karkat was soft in certain places, had meat in places that I could grab, like his hips and that just made me want him more. I grabbed those hips, nails digging into flesh and used the momentum of my larger body to flip us over.

He hissed when his back connected with the mattress and I pinned him down with my hips, shivering at the way his legs bent on either side of my thighs as if to encourage me on. I knew what I was doing on some level. I pulled my lips from his and kissed down his jaw and neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. He moaned faintly, arching up into my touch as my hands roamed over his skin. His claws picked at the undershirt I still wore and I could tell he was growing impatient. So, I leaned up, smirking at the way he whined faintly, to remove my shirt, leaving both of our upper bodies bare. But that wasn't enough for Karkat. His hands were on my pants, making quick work of the button and zipper.

I couldn't help but smirk softly at his eagerness. He pushed my pants open and leaned up, trying to push them down my hips though they caught on my thighs. He growled in frustration so with a soft chuckle I slipped off the bed and pulled my pants off, kicking them to the side. By the time I return to bed, Karkat's pants were gone as well though I didn't have much time to admire that before his hand was in my hair, gripping and tugging till I was over him once again and our lips crashed together.

I moaned into the kiss softly, pressing my hands into the mattress on either side of him to hold my body over his. The only thing keeping us apart was the fabric of our underpants and when our groins brushed and I felt _movement_ , it finally dawned on me. I actually had no idea what I was doing. Karkat was a _Troll_. The only thing I really knew was they were different from us. Learning sex with Dave was one thing, but sex with Karkat was a whole other thing. He seemed to notice my sudden realization since he pushed back slightly to search my eyes.

"What?" He whispered softly, his lips plump and red, his breath coming in light pants. His legs shifted on either side of me, his knees bending and his thighs brushing against mine. And then I felt it _move_ again.

A shiver ran down my spine and my head fell, pressing to his shoulder as I let out a soft groan. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I didn't consider that." He mumbled softly. "You did mention you'd never been with a Troll before."

"Is it the same? It can't be that different, can it?" I questioned, lifting my head enough to glance at him from the corner of my eye. "I mean, it's all the same basic function. It's not like I don't know to have sex, I've just never.. I mean I felt it move and that-"

"For fuck's sake, _shut up_ John." He snapped, though his tone was soft and affectionate. A smile curled on his lips and he pushed against my chest. "Get off." I did as he told, shifting to sit on my knees beside him. He sat up, running a hand through his hair before turning those glowing eyes on me. "No, It's not that different. Or so I assume. Just, shit, lay down." He pushed against my chest and I did as told, laying down on my back as he crawled over me once again, straddling my stomach.

With the streams of light coming through the curtains I was finally able to take the time to admire his body while he was lost in thought. Though Karkat was shorter than I, we were still about the same size. His skin was dark, even in the soft light and I found my hands rubbing up over his sides, unable to reframe from touching him in any way. He seemed to appreciate the touch, tilting his head back slightly and arching into my touch. I took pleasure in the way his lips parted and his body rolled against mine. I noted the slight movement in his boxers, but this time, it didn't scare me as much. I knew what it was. It was just strange and unfamiliar to me.

Karkat let out a soft growl and lifted off me, swatting my hands away so he could tug down hos boxers revealing the one thing I had never seen before. I was caught in slight awe as he shifted, moving from knee to knee to remove his boxers before tossing them to the floor. The strange thing twisted slightly before pointing upward against Karkat's stomach. He shivered slightly, pressing his hands to my stomach as he settled back down. His ass settled right on my hardened cock and I let out a hiss at the feeling.

My hand reached forward on its own and Karkat didn't stop me when my fingers made contact with his bulge. It was slick. Very slick. I bit my lower lip, shifting to rest on my elbow as my fingers brushed over his bulge. Karkat hissed slightly, his hands moving to grasp my shoulders as I felt the warm wet thing between his legs. It curled slightly, pressing into my touch and really, it just looked like a large red tongue. It was different, but it wasn't _that_ different. I still knew what to do with it. So I wrapped my fingers around it, glancing up to gauge Karkat's face as I started to stroke it gently.

His eyes closed, his nose crinkled and his lips parted to release a soft moan. Moonlight streamed in just right to where I could see his flushed red face. It was beautiful under his grey skin. He was beautiful. Every single part of him. Even parts I'd never seen or touched before. Because the way he arched his back and moaned softly when I gave his bulge an extra squeeze was beautiful. Something sparked in my mind and I found myself leaning closer, shifting so I was sitting up and he settled in my lap.

Claws dug into my shoulders though I didn't mind as I started to stroke him, shivering when the budge twisted in my grip. Karkat's breathing became pants as he pressed his forehead to my shoulder. I licked my lips, leaning forward to press soft kisses to his bare freckled shoulder. I was so absorbed in tasting him, feeling him that I didn't notice his hand slip into my boxers until those warm fingers wrapped around my painfully hard cock. The moan I released made him squeeze a little harder and before I knew it, our hands were moving in sync, rubbing and stroking

My mind fogged and the only thing I could focus on was the feeling of his warm hand on my cock and the way his body convulsed against mine with each stroke. The _sounds_ he made were so completely different from anything I'd ever heard and I soaked them up like a sponge. God he was fucking beautiful. Did he know that? He should have. I mean, how could he not. He had to know what he was doing to me. He just had to.

"J-John." He moaned out, his yellow claws digging into my shoulder as he pulled back to meet my eyes. His eyes were glowing more now and the lust in them went straight to my already pulsing cock. His body shook with his heavy breaths and he released my cock to grab my hand, stopping me from what I was doing. "Fuck." He panted, his eyes lidded as he pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

I realized he was close which was why he stopped me. Though I still wasn't sure why that was a problem. And then his eyes flashed, with something I couldn't read and he pushed me to lay back down, hovering over me with a faint smirk on his lips. They curled so perfectly that I could see his sharp fangs underneath. And that was thrilling on its own.

"You're fucking beautiful, did you know that?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. The words just made Karkat's smirk grow and that pleased me.

"Shut up and fuck me." He purred, licking his lips as he looked down at me like I was prey.

My heart pounded and I rolled my hips up, enjoying the moan he released when my covered cock rubbed against him. "I'd love to."

The soft, rumble of a laugh he released made me shiver. He leaned up, reaching between us to slip his hands under my boxers. I watched in fascination as he tugged the fabric, lifting his hips just right so he could pull them down and release my throbbing cock. It popped up, twitching slightly before relaxing back against my stomach. Karkat licked his lips at the sight and any amount of self conciousness I might have had, was out the window. No one had ever looked at me like that. He looked like he was going to devour me and I was more than willing to let him do so. Karkat released a soft purr, shifting to pull my boxers down and I kicked them off till they were gone. My hands found his hips and I watched as he positioned himself over me. Logic sparked through my clouded mind and I squeezed his hips, stopping him in descending.

"Shouldn't I, I don't know, prepare you or something?" I asked softly, my breath hard and my heart pounding. Really, I wanted nothing more than to slip inside him but I wasn't willing to hurt him.

The smirk that curled on the trolls lips left me a little breathless. "I don't need it." With one hand he pressed his palm against my member, pressing it down against my stomach before sitting down. My eyes widened at the wet warmth that slid along my length as he rolled his hips. That was... that was... Holy fuck that was hot. Why had I never been with a Troll before? Fucking hell. "You look surprised." He purred as he leaned down over me, pressing one hand to my chest as he hovered over me. "Do you like it?"

I gasped softly, my hands squeezing his hips tightly as he rolled them again. " _F-Fuck._ Yes, yes I do."

He let out a soft chuckle, licking his lips. "I like your cock too." He emphasized his words by pushing down against said cock and the moan I released was rather undignified. Though he seemed more than pleased with it. "It's big, and throbbing." I shivered as his words as he leaned back up, lifting his hips so he could grasp my cock in his hand. "I've never had something like this inside me. It's fucking hot." He purred, his words laced with lust that just urged me on. Fucking hell he could be a bit of a tease when he wanted to.

"Then stop fucking teasing me." I groaned, digging my blunt nails into his hips.

"Why John, what a filthy mouth you have." He purred, leaning down to press his lips to mine. "I like it." He whispered against my lips.

"It's your fault."

"It better fucking be." He nipped at my lower lip and I hissed at the soft pain his fangs left in their wake. He leaned up, arching his back as he grasped the base of my cock. I watched, licking my lips, as he positioned himself over my cock, hovering for only a second before he dropped down.

" _Shit."_ We both cursed at the same time. My nails dug into his hips and his claws scraped along my chest. He was so... wet and warm. So tight and so... different. Karkat's head hung slightly, his eyes closed tightly as he bit his lower lip. Perhaps he needed some prep after all because that was not a pleased expression. I pushed past the cloud of pleasure the urge to pound him into oblivion and rubbed up his sides then over his back, pulling him down toward me.

Our lips met, tongues sliding along together as I rubbed over his back soothingly. His body relaxed under my touch so I decided to roll him gently until his back was pressed into the mattress and I was hovered over him. Our lips never parted as I settled between his spread legs, pressing my elbows on either side of him on the mattress. It was a better position and now that I knew what Karkat wanted, I knew what to do. But I didn't move inside him just yet.

My hands slipped into his hair, savoring the feel of soft black locks before my finger tips connected with surprisingly soft horns. His lips ripped from mine, his back arched and he released another animalistic sound that went right to my cock. I buried my head in his neck, kissing and sucking at the skin as he fingers brushed over his horns before finding the base which happened to me little softer than the top parts. It was more sponge like. I brushed over them gently, putting a little pressure that made him start to purr. Actually purr. Like a cat.

Claw dug into my back and I hissed at the sudden pain, rolling my hips into his. "Fucking hell, John." Karkat hissed in my ear. "If you don't move, I'm going to make you."

I lapped at a mark I had made against his skin with a soft smirk on my lips. "And how are you going to do that?" I asked softly, giving one of his horns a gentle squeeze.

" _Fuck!"_ His back arched and I shivered as his bulge curled against my stomach. "Shit, John." He groaned, the purring still evident as he spoke. "Stop fucking _teasing_ me and fuck me already. You have no nookfucking idea what you're doing to my horns. Stop molesting me and make me yours already." Though his words were meant to sound demanding, they were breathless and sounded like he was begging more than demanding.

"Make you mine?" I nuzzled into his neck, pressing my smirk to his skin. "Is that what you want?"

"Oh _god yes,_ John. That is what I fucking want." His legs bent on either side of me before they wrapped around my waist and squeezed, pulling me forward even though I couldn't get any deeper inside him if I tried. "Jesus fucking christ, John. Do you even realize what you're doing to me?" He purred, panting heavily. "I can practically feel you pulsing inside me. _Move, fucking move."_

I couldn't tease him any longer. Hell, I wasn't sure I could even hold back anymore. His words made something snap inside me either way. I bit into his neck, shifted my hands to grip his hair and pulled out of him as far as his legs would let me, just till the tip was only left. And then I snapped my hips forward, thrusting into him slowly. His claws dug into my back and the resulting hiss of a yes I received urged me on.

He was wet, warm and slick. My cock slid in and out of him so easily it was like it was always meant to do so. And the _sounds_ he made. Karkat made no effort to hold his voice back. None at all. And at some point, I lost control over mine as well. One thing I learned, Karkat was a screamer. A dirty little screamer because almost every word that came out of his mouth was a curse and something exceptionally dirty that urged me on. His claws sunk into my back and I was sure he broke skin at some point, though I didn't care. Pleasure coursed through my body and I vaguely wondered why it took me so long to find this troll.

" _John, holy fuck John._ " He moaned, dragging his claws down my back as I raised my head to meet his eyes. They were glowing, clouded with lust and his lip was red, bleeding from his biting. I captured his lips, savoring his taste and didn't mind the mix of blood. He moaned into my mouth and I picked up my pace, my hips snapping into his. The sound of wet slick skin slapping against skin was intoxicating and I found myself pushing into him harder than I thought. But Karkat urged me on, tugging me close and nipping at my throat.

I groaned at the feeling of his fangs scraping against my skin. His lips moved over my throat, sucking and licking and holy fucking hell he was amazing. Every single damn thing about him. There was no way I was letting go of him. Nope. Never. I didn't care if he decided tomorrow that he wanted nothing to do with me. I wasn't going anywhere because this was too fucking good to let go. I made him feel like this and I wanted to keep doing that.

My hand slipped down between us and I groaned when his bulge wrapped around my fingers. It wasn't what I had been planning but it seemed to urge Karkat on, so I stroked over the parts of his bulge that I could as I snapped my hips into his. The extra touched seemed to drive him over the edge and I had no warning when his fangs suddenly broke into the skin of my neck, his back arched, his claws broke skin and his insides clamped down hard around my cock. The _sound_ that came out of his throat was all I needed. With a few more snaps of my hips, my cloud of pleasure crashed down around me and spread through my whole body.

When I returned to my senses, Karkat was panting loudly in my ear and his body was relaxed, his hands holding on my shoulders loosely. The purring hadn't stopped though it had softened to a pleasing sound. He was nuzzling into my hair, my face pressed into the pillow beside his head and I couldn't help but smile. My whole body was tingling and really, I hadn't felt so good in a really long time.

"You back yet?" Karkat mumbled softly, lifting a hand from my shoulder to brush over my hair. I just groaned in response. "Good, now get off me. I feel really fucking gross down there now." He pushed weakly against my chest so I rolled off of him, careful as I slipped out of him, and laid beside him on my back. I watched with sleepy eyes as Karkat sat up carefully and moved to his feet. He wobbled a bit but steadied himself and disappeared into a room off the side of this bedroom.

I moaned in satisfaction, rubbing a hand over my face before letting it plop down on the mattress. I felt too fucking good to even move. Damn he was amazing. Every single aspect of him that I had learned so far was amazing. I mean, obviously there was still so much to learn and I wanted to learn it all. I grunted and glanced up when something cool pressed against my softened member. Those crimson eyes were still glowing as he cleaned me of our deed with a wet dishcloth. I noticed the red and panicked for a minute, sitting up. He glanced at me, an eyebrow raised as he finished cleaning me off.

"Did I hurt you?" My voice was still husky and I noted how he shivered at my words.

"No, my cum is just that color." He tilted his head slightly, his eyes focusing on my neck before he brought the dishcloth up to press against it. "I hurt you actually."

I blinked, remembering how he bit into my neck and clawed at my back. I still didn't mind though the flash of guilt in his eyes struck my heart. I smiled softly and reached forward, brushing my hand over his cheek before burying it in his hair. "Hey, I enjoyed it." I leaned forward, capturing his lip in a soft kiss. He melted against the touch and nearly collapsed into my lap.

"Did you?" He mumbled against my lips.

"Mhm." I took the dishcloth from his hand and tossed it to the side before laying back, pulling him over me. Karkat purred softly, nuzzling into my neck as he settled on top of me. I felt him fumble around for a minute before he tugged a blanket over us. I hardly noticed that we didn't even bother to pull off the covers of his bed before getting down and dirty but it didn't matter at the time.

Karkat shifted, moving to lay at my side and curled up, resting a hand on my chest and a leg over mine. I sighed in content, one arm tucked under him and wrapped around his waist while the other grasped his over my chest. He snuggled close, nuzzling into my neck, using my shoulder as his pillow. I didn't think it possible to find someone so precious, let alone a troll. But there was something about Karkat. Something about his sharp tongue and affectionate touches that had me addicted.

Yea, I was done and I knew it. A smile came to my lips as I glanced down at the now sleeping troll curled up to my side. I couldn't ask for anything more. There was a reason Karkat sat down next to me at the bar and I thanked whatever higher power there was that he had. I placed a soft kiss to his hair and gave him a good nuzzle before sleep finally took over my body.

**Author's Note:**

> I am never good at ending stuff like this. Sorry about that. There is a possibility of me continuing this. You know, with a morning after chapter. It may or may not happen so until then, this is complete.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! That kinda stuff means a lot you know. We writers thrive on it.
> 
> Thanks for reading by the way!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
